


【梅林罗曼】工作闲暇

by ESCAPINGNOW



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ESCAPINGNOW/pseuds/ESCAPINGNOW
Summary: 梅林x罗曼，4500+纯车各种情趣play，慎入





	【梅林罗曼】工作闲暇

“唔……”罗玛尼情不自禁发出含糊不清的呻吟声。  
“喜欢这个角度吗？”伏在他赤裸后背上的男人低笑着说道，胸口的振动随着紧紧相贴的肌肤传给了罗玛尼，罗玛尼一时间有种自己是被头健壮的雄狮压在身下准备吃掉的猎物的错觉。  
“混蛋……”罗玛尼艰难地从口中吐出这两个字，话未说完就又被硕大性器凶狠撞击进体内更深处，尾音被冲击成绵绵的鼻音。  
“不喜欢的话我们可以去桌子上做，让你看看你下面流了多少水。”梅林说话间身下动作没停，手掰开他软腻的臀瓣，深深挺入紧致肉穴中，享受着罗玛尼体内的火热。  
梅林略微低沉的声音此时在罗玛尼耳中比恶魔还要恐怖，他不顾自己身体最脆弱的地方被对方掌控着，嘶哑地骂道：“滚！”  
“可你的小穴还夹着我不愿放我出去。”梅林语气故作委屈，微微挺动埋罗玛尼体内的性器来表示存在感，手上则因为触感实在太好，忍不住揉捏起了已经被撞击得通红的臀肉。  
“呜……”罗玛尼眼角通红，被情欲刺激得大脑迟钝，几秒后才从空白中缓过来，想起未说出口的话，“你究竟怎么来迦勒底的！”  
“很简单，有个家伙欠了我人情嘛。”梅林眨了眨眼，长长的睫毛如同精灵的翅膀般轻轻扑闪。如果只看他的面容，似乎因为人与梦魔的混血种的缘故，给人一种高洁不可侵犯的神圣气质——然而他的动作打破了这个表象。性器的抽插将罗玛尼最隐秘的地方反复打开，人最原始的律动拍打出的肉体碰撞声与水声，让他从原有的如同蒙层纱般的神秘变得真实与野性。  
“最讨厌你这种……故作高深……唔！”罗玛尼再无法控制自己的唾液从嘴角滑落，被干到痉挛的肠肉翻涌着，似乎想推出进入最深处的阴茎，却适得其反让阳具更加享受。梅林抱起被操到失神的罗玛尼的上身，手指插入他无法闭合的嘴里，轻而易举伸进了他嘴深处的喉咙口搅弄，入侵的异物感让罗玛尼头皮发麻，后穴不禁缩紧。梅林舒爽地叹出了声，然后不顾穴肉欲拒还迎的阻碍，狠狠破开肠肉干进更深处。  
“啊……唔……啊不要！”罗玛尼被梅林抱在了腿上，他们相连的地方在重力的作用下让性器达到了前所未有的深度，罗玛尼觉得那巨大的肉棒快要把自己的肚子捅破，双腿无力大开，两眼翻白，一副如同被玩坏的恍惚神情。  
“你自己动我再告诉你。”梅林恶劣的性子通过话语流露了出来。他把沾满口水的手指从罗玛尼的嘴中拿了出来，涂抹在罗玛尼胸前挺立的乳头上，给深红的茱萸一抹水光的晶莹。  
“……不说就算了……啊啊！”罗玛尼感觉到自己被抱了起来，但他们还维持着相连的姿势，着力点不可避免地落在了梅林的手上和他插入的地方，随着梅林的走动他在阴茎的小幅抽插中呻吟出声。罗玛尼无力地想用手抓住什么，但被欢爱耗尽力气的他只能屈辱地被梅林用给小孩把尿的姿势抱到桌子前的椅子上。肉棒从温暖的后穴中抽出，罗玛尼下意识发出如同不舍的呻吟。  
罗玛尼如同以往一般坐在了办公桌前，与之不同的时他现在浑身赤裸，身上布满充满占有欲的红色印记，打开的大腿被架在了扶手上，私密的下身一览无余，夹杂着乳白的液体从被干到通红的穴口不受控制地缓缓流淌而出，微微翘起的阳具从铃口委屈地吐出几滴晶莹的液体。梅林欣赏着罗玛尼这幅任人采撷的模样，强忍住操干这个诱人的肉体的欲望，拿起桌上的钢笔，放在罗玛尼眼前晃了晃，用做公事的口吻说道：“罗曼医生，大家等你推算下一个特异点位置呢。”  
罗玛尼一时没反应过来，呆愣地看向梅林。直至钢笔的冰凉触碰到他敏感的会阴，他焦急地喊道：“不！拿开！这是我常用的笔……啊！”冰冷的硬物贯穿了他的穴口，先前的炽热使钢笔的冰冷更加刺激了他的肠道，穴肉开始疯狂的痉挛，过多的液体顺着插入的钢笔滑下，似乎饥渴难耐。梅林坏心眼地搅弄着被罗玛尼后穴吃进一半的钢笔，发出让人面红心跳的水声。罗玛尼感受着自己被常拿在手中的钢笔插抽，有种被公开自己私处的羞耻感。他闭上眼还是能清楚用后穴感受到钢笔尾部的形状，虽然没有梅林的阳具大，但坚硬冰冷的触感让他无法无视。  
“好了，罗玛尼来帮他们计算吧，加紧钢笔哦。”梅林扒开他挡在眼前的手臂，让他看清身下的情况。钢笔露在外面的盖子被打开，一张报告纸摆在前面，似乎等待他的书写。罗玛尼猛的闭眼，疯狂摇头：“不！……不要！”  
“你怎么可以罢工呢，人类的未来等着你拯救呢。”本来严肃的话题在这种氛围下显得格外羞耻，梅林抱起罗玛尼，钢笔头艰难地落在了纸上，他不依不饶地说道：“先写什么呢……就‘罗玛尼阿其曼’这个名字吧。”  
钢笔施加在纸上的力被反向加在了与后穴的连接上，罗玛尼颤抖着感受到冷硬的笔管向更深的肚子里插进，试图紧缩来抵抗入侵却还是被坚定地挺入，他最终呜咽出声：“够……够了！不要……出去……”  
“纸都被你流的水打湿了，看来无法写了呢。”梅林惋惜地说，钢笔从后穴拔走，发出“啪”的一声。罗玛尼感受到钢笔的离去，不禁舒了口气，却不料被等待许久的阴茎直捣黄龙，重新插满刚空虚的后穴。  
“啊啊啊！”罗玛尼泪水滑落，脚趾蜷缩，无力感受布满青筋的肉棒在他体内的狂野抽插，如同被巨浪反复抛起落下的小船，在性欲的大海中颠簸。肉棒也不满足于单纯的插穴，不断用龟头杵着内壁，寻找着腺体的位置。  
“啊！……”罗玛尼双目失神，前列腺被粗大的阴茎狠狠碾压，快感直冲头顶，后穴抽搐着夹紧赐予它灭顶欢愉的肉棒，性器铃口吐出一股股稀释的白液，他羞耻地捂住脸——居然被干到高潮了。  
梅林用指腹抹开他小腹上的白液，用戏谑的语气道：“罗曼当初如果变成女性身体会怎么样？现在就这么喜欢被人操，变成女性岂不是我都满足不了的荡妇……”  
“你才……嗯……”罗玛尼被操到无法反驳，摊在椅子上被这个叫做梅林的禽兽翻来覆去享用。他此时真心觉得自己当初选择变成人类一定是他此生做过的最错误的决定——毕竟结果就是被身上这个混蛋吃的里外都不剩。梅林这个变态为什么精力那么旺盛！  
“荡妇有什么不好，就是我要辛苦点。到时候把你赤裸地绑在塔里的柱子上，你扭动着乞求我的肉棒抚慰你空虚的小穴，双腿紧紧并拢饥渴地摩擦着我放进穴里的新鲜花瓣，我接住你身下如泉涌般流出来的淫水做成香水……啊，一定很受人们欢迎吧。”梅林煞有其事地叙述着，“啵”的一声拔出性器，把手指伸进红肿的后穴中抽插，仿佛跃跃欲试“香水”的制作。  
“变态！……”罗玛尼感觉自己积攒十年的骂人词汇用尽了。他咬着唇不让自己发出满足的呻吟被混蛋梅林嘲弄，但又无法抑制因快感而滑落的泪水。  
“那我们退而求其次吧。”梅林笑眯眯说道。他猛然把自己紫黑色的巨龙干进后穴，用疯狂的频率操干起来。罗玛尼哭出了声，他觉得自己肠子快被巨棒干破了。疯狂的抽插让穴口溢出白色的碎末和肠液，他每被操一下就和椅子一起往后移一下，然后又被肉棒无情追上插入，直到退到墙上。梅林把罗玛尼的两条腿架在肩上，开始无顾虑地冲刺。  
又插了一百多下，梅林在频率的巅峰终于停了下来。一股股浓浊的热流爆发在罗玛尼的身体中，穴肉抽搐着被滚烫的精液浇灌个遍。  
“啊啊啊……！”罗玛尼无意识地哀叫出声，身体瘫软在椅子上，如果不是梅林性器还插着他大概直接滑下去。几分钟后性器终于餍足，射完了储存的精液抽了出来。罗玛尼捂着自己微隆起的肚子，无法容纳的白浊从中缓缓流淌而出，下身一片狼藉，房间中充满了糜烂的气息。  
罗玛尼还没从内射中缓过神，就感觉自己后穴被塞进了什么异物。他凝神向下身看去，只见梅林拿着一把不知哪儿来的粉红的花瓣，往他被操到肿起的穴口塞进去，白皙的手指、粉嫩的花瓣与他狼狈的私密处形成鲜明对比。  
“住手！……滚！……”罗玛尼吃力地扶着把手，想起身逃离梅林的手心，却被梅林轻而易举按在椅背上，眼睁睁看着他把花瓣填满窄小的后穴。  
“这是‘香水’的第二步。”梅林欣赏着充满自己的花瓣与体液的小穴，又不知从哪儿变出了巨大木塞，把它坚定地推进了娇小的穴口。  
罗玛尼呜咽着，试图放松后穴把异物都排出去，却被梅林一巴掌拍在了屁股上，穴口不禁紧缩，里面的液体跟着摇晃，罗玛尼羞耻地叫出声来。  
“夹好了，今天不准掉。”梅林在罗玛尼耳边轻语，用高高在上命令的口吻，“不然下次魔力供应我可不保证量哦~”  
“混蛋……”罗玛尼涨红了脸，他分分钟想砍死眼前这个家伙，但自己的把柄都被这个人渣攥在手里，只能任他摆布。  
——————————————  
“罗曼，今天你不舒服吗？”达芬奇把文件放到他桌上，歪歪头问道。  
“没有……我没事。”罗玛尼勉强地露出一个笑脸，坐在椅子上木塞在自身重力下顶入了更深的地方，脸上不由自主地浮现红晕，咬着牙才能抑制快要脱口的呻吟。幸好达芬奇没有多想，叮嘱了几下他注意休息便转身离去。  
四周坐着的工作人员并不知道，罗玛尼一如既往工整的工作服下，私密处的小穴正委屈巴巴地含着巨大的木塞，内射进身体的精液还留在其中，身体布满红红紫紫的痕迹。  
罗玛尼心里咒骂着不知去向的梅林。也不知道那花瓣是什么做的，他体内莫名产生一种空虚感，一种想被更大更长的东西操干的欲望。难道他真要把我变成荡妇？罗玛尼咬牙切齿，下笔控制不好力道不小心戳破了纸张，仿佛把它当成了某个混蛋来出气。  
——————————————  
今天的工作结束后，罗玛尼被突然出现的梅林拉进了卫生间的一个隔间里。在罗玛尼愤怒的目光下，梅林不怕死地说道：“我来验验货。”说着隔着衣服拍了拍他柔软弹性的臀部。  
罗玛尼脸上涌出潮红，忍住呻吟的欲望质问道：“你往我那里放了什么？！”  
“就是花瓣啊。”梅林理直气壮地说道，“不过是有春药成分的花。”  
“你……啊！”梅林的手灵巧地钻进他的裤子里，精准地找到被木塞折磨已久的后穴，不怀好意地转了转木塞。罗玛尼被木塞旋转带来的摩擦刺激地尖叫出声，泪光在眼角闪动。  
“看来差不多了。”梅林说着把罗玛尼扒得一干二净，让他坐在马桶上然后拔下了木塞。停留许久的体液终于流淌出来，梅林伸出手指插入后穴，搅弄了几下，让里面的花瓣一同流了出来。  
罗玛尼在梅林目光注视下羞得想钻进地缝，更让他羞耻的是后穴的瘙痒却没有因为结束，它留恋地夹住梅林的手指，试图缓解欲望。  
“别着急。”梅林似乎对柔软的臀肉情有独钟，又用力拍了一下罗玛尼的屁股，“我会满足你这个荡妇的。”说着他把罗玛尼抱在了马桶盖上，解开衣服露出青筋暴起的肿大阴茎，把龟头缓缓顶入他扩张好的后穴。  
“啊……”阴茎碾压了肉壁的抵抗，罗玛尼眼角睁大，感受到空虚的地方被填满，忍不住浪叫出了声。他窄小的后穴居然顺利地吃下了体积惊人的肉棒，蠕动着裹住炽热的棍状物。  
“啊啊啊！”梅林的阴茎在还没完全进入时猛然抽出，又直捣而入。他腰肢有力地挺动着，开始了疯狂地抽插。罗玛尼被这突如其来的进攻打得猝不及防，下意识张开大腿迎合着梅林的入侵，满脸潮红呻吟着，完全忘记这里是公共的卫生间。  
“有人来了哦。”梅林好心地提醒道。他瞬间感到自己的性器被后穴如小嘴般更紧地吸住，罗玛尼吓得瞬间从情欲中清醒过来，紧张地不敢发声。梅林却把他抱了起来按在了隔间门上，巨大的阳具深深地插进他体内。  
罗玛尼颤抖着扶着梅林的手臂，眼泪划过脸庞，他听见了门外由远及近的脚步声，害怕自己叫出声便一口咬住了梅林的脖子，梅林吃痛发出嘶嘶声。内壁紧咬着肉棒，淫水顺着两人的交合处流下，梅林享受着罗玛尼体内的紧致温暖，餍足地叹了口气。  
终于等到外面的人离去，罗玛尼紧绷的身体才放松了下来，而性器重新开始的抽插让他重回欲望的深渊。他最后被干到力竭，精液再度一滴不剩射进他的体内。当梅林把性器从穴中拔出时，罗玛尼已经浑身酸软地昏睡了过去。  
——————————————  
等他醒来时，他已经回到了自己的房间里。醒来前似乎做了一个有大片花海的好梦，而醒过来花海的主人却消失得无影无踪。他起身发现自己身体是这几个月来未有过的轻松，之前疯狂的做爱仿佛才是一场梦。


End file.
